FNAF: Exodus Origin
by ExODUSKiNG
Summary: This is my first big story. Exodus is now created and now must fight The Crew of Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria. How will this play out in the end?
1. Project Exodus

**A/N Hi guys this is my first big story and I hope it revived well in the end but for now just enjoy it. There will be P.O.V. changes so heads up like it matters.**

Jeremy Fitzgerald's P.O.V.

"I'll teach that Fazbear bastard to fire me after I helped him," I said to myself angrily as I worked on my new project.

"I just need a power core and then he'll be complete," I pondered to myself then remembered that I got some old animatronics when I got fired in case I needed some spare parts.

"OK, which one of you would like to offer your beloved power core for my cause?" I asked knowing that they understood everything I said but still received silence.

"OK I'll just take one myself," so I walked up to the chicken until another said something," No take mine instead," he insisted so I did and left the room and shut the door.

Toy Chica's P.O.V.

"I can't believed that he would that for me," I cried to myself as BonBon tries to comfort me.

"Who ever gets that power core will pay," he says to me reassuringly with vengeance in his eyes.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

"OK, now I just need do a little bit of tweaking with it," I said while puting on the finishing touches.

"Ok, I can control him with this remote and if the power core were be removed, he will only be alive for 30 seconds till he explodes unless the core was put back.

Now I just put in this memory and... bingo, Project Exodus is now complete," I said joyfullt. I now turn him," INITIATING MEMORY SYNC… COMPLETE… INITIATING POWER CORE CHARGE… COMPLETE... INITIATING VOICE ADJUSTMENT... COMPLETE... 'Sup I'm Exodus," well that was faster than expected.

"Exodus, can you hear me?" I asked him.

"Yeah I have ears don't I," such a smartass.

"Go put on some clothes," I ordered him and showed where the clothes were. He walked out with only wearing navy shorts and a power red scarf.

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yep," he said in an annoyed tone. I just shrugged.

"Alright, let's get to work," I said manically.

**A/N Well that's the first chapter and the will be uploaded soon. Hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Bye**


	2. Unknown Ability

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Exodus's P.O.V.

So my name is Exodus huh, I've got so many questions but apparently no time to ask because this Jeremy fellow is rushing me for something.

"Exodus, you're going to train with these dummies over here," he said to me while pointing towards what he was talking about.

"That's rude."

"What?" questioning my statement.

"Just because they don't have brains doesn't give you the right to call them dumb," I said jokingly and I noticed that he face palmed him self.

I went over to the dummies and "trained" because I punched em once and broke them and they shattered.

"They had termites in them," I said coyly and he stood there in awe for some reason.

"No matter... CATCH!" he yelled and that he through a... BRICK.

I blocked it and it shattered into pieces," That fucking hurt you know!" I shouted and he sat there smiling.

"Oh you thought that was funny huh," I said angrily and a piece of the brick and threw it at him hard. Luckily he dodged it though but it went through the wall.

"Sorry kinda got carried," I apologized nervously.

He stood up shakingly and then said for me to run on the treadmill. I did so and upped the speed every few minutes. I noticed that it was on maximum and was amazed at the thought. I started run faster and faster and faster until I heard unusual sounds coming from the treadmill... it sounded it was about to- IT BROKE! I kept running and smashed through the wall and fell with debris and smoke everywhere.

"Ow, I think some plaster will fix that," I said obviously joking.

"Ok, now you must do one more thing," Jeremy said while hitting a button on the counter and a door opened revealing another animatronic but completely black with red eyes.

"Fight," he said to me and before I could get a word in I got punched in the face then kicked in the stomach and I fell on the ground.

"What the he-," I was interrupted with a knee to the stomach and rapid punches to the face.

"Get off you bastard," was I losing consciousness... I... I...

My eyes open and turned all black with white pupils, I grited my teeth then caught the next fist and punched him in the face hard enough to send him flying so I shot up and grabbed his leg pulling towards me then punched him in the stomach with my fist going through going through and I pulled I back then started to beat his face in until it was nothing but scrap and wires. I was victorious to say the least.

After I calmed myself a bit Jeremy walked up to me," Good job Exodus, you are now ready."

"Ready for what?"

**A/N That was intense and it will get better but for now I hoped you enjoyed it and I will see you next time.**


	3. First Encounter

**A/N Got nothing to say enjoy the story.**

Freddy's P.O.V.

Ever since Foxy caused the bite of '87 we lost our free roaming during the day privileges, sure I'm mad but I don't blame Foxy for it, he glitched and it could've happen to any of us... but he doesn't see it that way.

"Foxy, please come out," Chica called to him through the curtains.

"Chica he needs time, you know that," I said trying to comfort her. I knew her and Foxy was close so this must be killing her.

"Hi guys, I thought I find you here," Bonnie said while tuning **HIS** guitar.

"It's Chica. She's real upset about Foxy," I informed him.

"Harsh, will she be ok?"

"I hope so, I really do," I said sadly then someone walks through the door… it's Mr. Fazbear.

"Everyone I'm here to inform you that-" he stopped himself noticing the ongoing situation.

"Still huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said plainly.

"Well... the news are that we're closing for a week so you can roam freely throughout the day."

"Really? That's awesome!" Bonnie said beaming with joy.

"Yeah that's great," Chica said still focused on Foxy.

"Well I best be going. See ya next friday," Mr. Fazbear said walking out the door. I assumed Mike heard everything because I saw the camera on.

"We should celebrate," Bonnie suggested excitedly.

"Sure thing, coming Chi-" I stopped myself realising that she wouldn't budge.

"I guess not," then me and Bonnie hugged her and left.

Exodus's P.O.V.

"Exodus, get in the car," Jeremy says to me.

"Yay road trip," I said excitedly.

"Yeah road trip."

"Hmph liar." We soon left the place we were at all night, it seemed to be a factory or something, and made our way to the city.

"Um... where are we going?" my question was soon answered when the car stopped in front of a restaurant or public eatery.

"Get out," Jeremy said strictly.

"Are you leaving me? I thought what we had was special," I said wit a snicker.

"Get out now!" he said angrily.

"Fine sheesh can't take a joke," I said while slamming the door playfully then he just drove off.

"Now what?" I asked my self as I walked up to... Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, interesting.

I started to knock on the door," Hello, anybody home? Guess not," so I used this as an opportunity to knock down the door.

Freddy's P.O.V.

"What was that?!" I said a bit startled.

"Maybe Chica is in the kitchen," Bonnie said as a guess.

"Doubt it, look," Mike said gesturing the strange figure busting through the door on camera.

"A break in, now," I said running to the area he's located at.

Chica's P.O.V.

"Foxy please come ou-" I was then interrupted by a loud crash and went to investigate.

Exodus's P.O.V.

"I didn't think that through," regretting my decision.

"Yes you didn't," a deep voice said to me.

"Oh sorry I didn't figure anyone was here so late," then realised that it was a something... a bear animatronic to say the least.

"And who are you?" he asked me.

"Exodus and you?"

"Freddy."

"Well... Freddy... I was just looking for shelter for the night and tho-" I tried explaining until a heavy fist hit me in the face causing me to fall down.

"Ow, uncalled for!" I shouted then noticed another behind Freddy.

"Freddy who is that?" she asked the bear.

"I would be Exodus. And you would be?"

"Chica."

"Chica, go to Mike's where it is safe," he ordered.

"But why? He seems nice."

"Yep 100% innocent," I said hopefully forgiving me by now.

"You'll be 100% scrap when this is over." He said taunting me.

"Fighting words from Yogi huh. OK I'm game," I said getting into position with him doing the same.

"Freddy stop it," Chica said trying to prevent an inevitable fight from breaking lose.

Me and the bear began running to one another with fists pulled back, getting ready to engage.

**A/N Hi guys. Great first impressions am I right lol. Anyways I won't be putting anything on weekends and don't ask why cause it's hard to explain. So that is all and I'll see you later.**


	4. All Out Battle

No P.O.V.

The battle had begun with a collision of two fists and both animatronics sliding back some. They charged at one another once again and began matching blow for blow while dodging some and even getting stray hits on each other. It was as if they were evenly match but fortunately for Exodus, speed was on his side. After the next blow, Exodus ran behind Freddy and struck him in the back of the head, staggering Freddy. Exodus continued this for what seemed to be like ten hits and his speed rises for each hit and the tenth being an uppercut that send Freddy flying and soon landed with a thud.

Exodus's P.O.V.

"Can you calm down and let me talk?" I said a bit agitated. That was when his eyes started to change like my did before. Uh oh. He got up quickly and had an evil smirk.

"What's so-" that was that moment when a heavy fist hit me dead center of my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"Augh... how the he- wait where is he?"

"**Behind you**," he said distortedly then spartan kicked me in the middle of my back sending me flying. He then met me on the other side and grabbed me by my neck and slammed me to the ground. His speed picked up out of no where, it was as if he was... teleporting. That's it!

OK I just have to keep my cool an-," AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He stabbed me in my side with his claws, relentlessly.

"Freddy, STOP IT!" Chica yelled.

Foxy's P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" my ear twitched to the unknown scream, maybe it was just the past haunting me.

"Freddy, STOP IT!" was that... Chica. What the hell is going on?

Chica's P.O.V.

What I saw was horrific, Freddy was killing him.

"For the love of god Freddy stop," I yelled while running towards the two trying to stop it until a red flash ran passed me. Oh my god... it's Foxy.

Exodus's P.O.V.

"AAA-mmph," he then grabbed my snout shutting it tightly.

"**Shut up you mangy mutt**," he said still distorted. My eyes began to flicker until I saw a red flash pull the bear off me then everything went silent.

**A/N Well that was intense. I really enjoy doing this and I hope you enjoy reading this and I will see you next time. Bye.**


	5. The Night Went South

**A/N I'm sorry for getting this out a bit late, had some family time, and I want to thank you for over 100 views. My god that's awesome and it only took four chapters (I guess I'm better than I thought). And I'm sorry that this is up late again because I typed a lot of it then it was all lost so I went to bed and decided to do this this early in the morning and you inspired me to continue so no more delay. Here is chapter 5.**

Foxy's P.O.V.

"What's your problem?" I asked the rage ridden bear.

"I'm trying to protect the place."

"By killing him?"

"Not entirely orthodox..." he said realizing his mistake.

"I'll get Mike to fix him up," I then started walking off until...

"**That won't be necessary**," I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise it was the other animatronic... holding Chica by the throat.

Chica's P.O.V.

I would've rushed over to Foxy but he seemed to be busy trying to calm Freddy down so I decided to go check on Exodus.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked the unconscious dog. Then his eyes suddenly turned on and changed.

"**He's gonna get it now**," he said to himself while getting up... wait I know that tone, it's the same when the others get really mad, I have to stop him.

"Exodus please stop this useless fighting," I pleaded but to no avail.

"**Why do you** **care**?** You're not gonna try and stop me are you**?"

"I will if I have t-to," I said while shakingly getting into position.

"**Shame, well you can join him,**" he then grabbed me by the throat and starting walking to the other two.

"I'll get Mike to fix him."

"**That won't be necessary**."

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Me and Mike were watching the whole thing until, whoever it was, grabbed Chica by the throat.

"Oh no Chica!" I said startled while grabbing my guitar and running towards the scene.

Foxy's P.O.V.

"Well here is your chicken," he then threw her towards us and I ran up to catch her.

"Come on Chica, stay with me," she justs starts coughing and goes silent. Luckily she was breathing..

"Foxy, take Chica to safety," Freddy ordered me.

"Right," I then ran off with Chica in my arms. I took her into the kitchen and placed her down.

"No Foxy, don't go..." she said with a tear forming.

"Don't worry lass, he'll get it good," I then ran back to the fight and met Bonnie half way.

"Where's Chica?" he asked worried and with slight panic.

"Don't worry, she's safe. Any ways we have a bigger problem, lets go," I motioned the bunny to the battle meeting up with Freddy.

"I see you didn't start the party," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Bonnie, Foxy, focus, this guys seems tough," Freddy said firmly.

"Are you ready?" he then asked us.

"Aye."

"You bet."

"OK then lets... get...** ready**," he said and started changing his eyes, then Bonnie, then I myself.

Exodus's P.O.V.

"This can be trouble," I thought to myself and saw a chair. I then picked it up and smashed it, soon grabbing two chair legs.

"**Clack clack, hope you guys are ready**," I said while clacking the legs together. We then charged and the fight soon begun.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for over ****100 views. Sorry for getting this up so late and I will try to better at getting it up next but untill then, see ya later.**


	6. 3 to 1

**A/N Hi guys there are going to be two chapters today due to the absence of one yesterday. Give me and it will probably be up before 6:00. Depending where you live.**

No P.O.V.

The two sides charged at each other. Foxy was the first to attack and slashed his claw to Exodus. Exodus blocks the attack with the chair leg, getting his hook stuck. He then tries to hit Foxy with the other leg but Foxy caught it and smirked. Exodus noticed and turned around to see Freddy trying to hit so last second instinct kicks in and he slung Foxy into Freddy and let go of the legs. Bonnie then starts swinging his guitar at Exodus, who is dodging them and grabs the guitar and kicked Bonnie into the wall. Exodus dashes to Bonnie and hits him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees while clutching his stomach. Exodus was about to swing again until Foxy stabbed him in the shoulder and pulled him down to the ground. Freddy then kicks Exodus up and spartan kicks him to the stage. Exodus smashed into the stage and grabbed the mic stand. He ditched the mic and broke the bottom off and begins twirling it around. The three charges at Exodus and began battling. The three ducked and did a triple uppercut that sends Exodus high up in the air. He then flips and pushed himself off the ceiling, heading straight to the ground for another attack. He hit the ground hard enough to send the three flying. It's as if time slowed down for Exodus because he was moving at incredible speeds. He jumps into the air and kicks Foxy into the tables, sending miscellaneous objects flying. He then goes over to Bonnie and knocked him towards the ground, causing him to let go of the guitar. Exodus grabs the instrument and slung it hard to Bonnie, hitting him in the stomach. He then goes to Freddy and hits him in the face with the pole and threw it like a javelin, piercing Freddy's arm and sticking into the ground.

Exodus's P.O.V.

"**You should've just let me talk.**"

"**Go to hell."**

**"You first**," I then broke the pole in half and stabbed his other arm with it.

"Ahh," his eyes changed when the other arm got stabbed.

"**Don't you fret. I'm still gonna teach you a lesson**," I said to him then I jabbed my claws into his side.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in agony.

"**It doesn't feel so good now does it.**"

Chica's P.O.V.

I was trying to make my wing into a weapon until I heard a scream," AAAAAHHHHH!"

"(Gasp) Freddy," I then hurried my pace and started pulling more feathers off and sharpened the metal of the wing.

"OK it should be ready," I then got up and made my way to the battle.

Exodus's P.O.V.

**"It doesn't feel so good does it?" **I said tauntingly and was pushing my claws deeper.

"AAA-mph," I closed his mouth tightly, shutting him up.

**"Don't worry... it'll be over soon." **I pulled out my claws and got ready to deal the final blow until...

"Ugh... (cough)... what was that," I then looked down, my eyes reverting to normal, and saw a wing sticking through me.

"god... dammit," I soon felt the wing come out of me and drew one more breath... then fell.

**A/N Hi guys I'll work on the next chapter in a little bit and I hoped you enjoyed this. See ya.**


	7. To Think it was Over

A/N** Here is the second chapter for today and I just thank you for 200+ views and it really inspires me to continue it to the very end. Chapter 7 is a go.**

Chica's P.O.V.

I did it... I killed him, but why do I feel guilt? Yeah he was only angered, but he only wanted to talk, he just went about it the wrong way.

"Chica (cough) you saved me. Thank you," Freddy thanked me but was obviously in pain.

"Oh god Freddy," I rushed to his side," Mike, hurry and get in here!" I yelled for him and he came rushing with a toolbox in his hand.

"I got it from, go check the others," Mike said confidently and ran to find the other two. I found Bonnie by the exit barely breathing.

"Bonnie, come on wake up," I said shaking him.

"Ugh... what happened? Oh yeah, where is that son of a bitch?" he then noticed his motionless body near the stage.

"But how?" he qeustioned.

"I did," I told him sadly.

"Wow really, way to go Chica," he said playfully punching me in the shoulder. I pointed to where Freddy was and went to look for Foxy.

I then found found Foxy under a bunch of tables," (Gasp) Foxy. No no Foxy get up," I said while frantically moving the tables, that are not heavy I might add.

"Don't worry lass, I'm fine," he said and kickec the last table off of him. I ran and hugged him then started crying.

"It'll be OK, what happened to the other guy?" he asked.

"I k-killed him," I don't know why it was hard to say it in front of him but it was.

"Don't worry, it's all over now, Foxy is here for ye," he said trying to comfort me.

"I know. I don't understand why I feel guilty though," I said still crying.

"I guess he could've been a good person, but he must have changed along the way. We should go to the others," he said reassuringly. We made our way to the group and Freddy was shut off while Mike fixed him.

"Whew, that should do it..." Mike said while turning him back on.

"Geez Mike, why did you become a security guard again?" he said teasingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment and your welcome, but another question is what are we gonna do with him," he said motioning towards Exodus.

"Toss him in the Parts and Services, we have to clean up as it is," Freddy said and Mike nodded and took him there and we began to clean up.

"Man what a night and it's only... 5:55, I guess I should get ready and, I just remembered that y'all have a week off," he waved and left.

"Byye!" we all said in unison and just hung out after that long night.

3 day time skip

Exodus's P.O.V

(In a dream)

"Aah... Uhhh my head, where am I?" I asked myself as I scanned this dark limbo I think.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You were defeated by weaklings..." a random voice was heard but not seen.

"What the... show your se- Ack," I tried getting up but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a big gash along my abdomen ( or where one would be if I had it). Now I remember... I died.

"Where is this place!" I yelled hopefully getting an answer.

"Don't you fret..." it's that voice again," you will be OK," then suddenly a puppet jumped at me.

(The dream ends)

"AAA! (Sigh) was that a dream? Where am I now?" everything was blurry until my eyes adjusted and I saw a bunch of heads everywhere.

"What the hell... wait those are masks," I tried getting up slowly so I didn't hurt myself.

"I think I see a door," I thought to myself and made my way to it. I slowly opened the door and saw light going through the windows.

"It's day time. How long was I out?" I slowly walked down the hall, leaning against the wall for support, and heard laughter.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I called out and saw a red fox come around the corner. He then stopped in his tracks and made eye contact.

"Uhh hi..." I chuckled nervously and he then growled and was getting ready to pounce.

"(Gulp) I guess you won't hear me out..."

**A/N Hi guys, this is the second chapter of the day and it was a long one. I hope you enjoy it and I wanted to thank you all for over 200 views. Have a great day/night and I'll see you later.**


	8. My First Family

A/N** Well this is the last chapter. I'll just let you read and I'll talk at the end.**

Exodus's P.O.V.

I was staring at the fox and considering my current condition, this was an issue. He charged at me and tackled me. I coughed up oil on the force of impact due to me already being heavily damaged.

"You should be dead!" he said angrily and put his hook to my throat.

"What damage am I I to you right now? I just wanted to talk," I said hopefully convincing him, but to no avail. Suddenly, three others came up behind him and stared at me.

"Uh...hi guys (cough)... how's it going?" I chuckled nervously.

"Foxy, please get off him. I doubt he's trouble in his state," Freddy said to the fox reassuringly.

"I guess ye be right on that," he then got off me and walked to the crew. I tried to get up and leaned myself against the wall.

"Take a chair," Freddy offered me.

"Thanks," I took the chair and sat down.

"I still don't really know two of you," I said gesturing towards the fox and bunny.

"I be Foxy."

"And I'm Bonnie," but he's a guy.

"So wait, you're a puple, male bunny named Bonnie?"

"Says the gay looking mutt," he said with a harsh tone.

"Says the transvestite bunny," I said with a snicker.

"Haha, go to hell," he said with annoyance.

"Bonnie stop it. This whole situation could've been prevented if I just let you talked. Here's your chance to do so," he said a bit seriously that it actually scared me a bit.

"Gee thanks," I said annoyed.

"You best remember to watch what you say, I'd assume you know what happens."

"(Gulp) yeah got it," I said knowing exactly what would happen.

"OK so the thing is..." I explained to the point of the "break in" and convinced them that it was a misunderstanding and got to the point where I hurt Chica," and Chica I'm sorry about what happened," I said while lowering my head.

"It's okay, anger sometimes gets the better of us," she said then I noticed that she looked at Freddy and he looked away scratching his nose. I finished up explaining myself and sat and waited for a response.

"That doesn't explain how you're alive after you know..." Bonnie said gesturing towards the gash.

"Oh that's simple... um," I thought about it and had no idea how actually.

"I don't know," I said dumbfounded.

"So three days later, you are just up and about?"

"Yeah wait, three days?!" I asked stunned.

"Yep," Freddy answered.

"Well I'll be damned, so did I clear my name?" I asked.

"I guess," Freddy then stuck his hand out for a handshake to seal the deal. I shook his hand obviously.

"Great, but can I get fixed up because this is starting to hurt a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah but you'll have to wait until night though," Freddy said to me once again.

"Oh, I'll just go into the back until then," I said and started to walk off until...

"You are apart of the family now silly," Chica said while hugging me.

"(Sniff) really," I felt tears forming not because of the intense pain, it was because I was apart of a family now.

"Did I hurt you?" Chica asked worried and let go of me.

"No, I'm fine," I said while wiping the tears away.

"What is your name again?," Foxy asked me.

"The name's Exodus," I said cheerfully.

"Well Exodus, we have left over pizza. You in?" Bonnie asked me.

"Ha, you bet," we then went to the kitchen.

I guess it went good for me at the end. This is my first family after all. A guy named Mike came in that night and fixed me up good as new. Later that week Mike talked to his boss about keeping me and he said that I could help take care of the children, but he said something about wearing a vest during the day, I don't know why. The dream I had still haunts me but I learned to ignore it, though it does make feel uncomfortable. I guess it doesn't matter but I'll be on my guard just in case.

"OK guys, you can move," Mike said as he walked in.

"Wow, first day and it was tiring," I said stretching.

"You'll get used to it. We are going to Mike, you coming," Freddy asked me.

"In a sec," I said and walked off. I started to go until I noticed a faint smile in the shadows. It had face that looked just like the one from that dream. As soon as I noticed, it disapeared.

"What the hell..." I then decided to forget about. I must be tired.

Strange Creature's P.O.V.

I watched the dog walk off in the other direction.

"Pop goes the weasel..."

**A/N That is the last chapter. Of course there is a sequel but I don't know when. I'm taking a break though. I really enjoyed making this and I hoped you enjoyed reading this as just as much. I'm taking my final leave and I'll see you later. PM me, review this story, share with your friends. Bye.**


End file.
